


You're mine now

by Sabrina_Beckett



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Beckett/pseuds/Sabrina_Beckett
Summary: "Dick closed his eyes and dropped his head back, his lips were moist and parted, his hair fell on his forehead, and spread his leg wide open, showing everything to Jason, he surrender his body to him, nothing else matter anymore. "PAIRING: JASON TODD/DICK GRAYSONSetting post Episode 7 of Titans TV SHOW, so contains spoilers.





	You're mine now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JayDick Fic, I love this couple so much in every universe of DC, this is also my first fic written in english, so please don't be so hard on me, sorry if there's any grammar mistake.  
Also I just wanted to write smut of this two, really it just porn without any sense, I writed this only for my personal satisfaction, so if you don't like just go away.

> **THIS CONTAINS MASOCHIST BEHAVIOR, MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPT, PRAISE KINK, MASTER/SLAVE DYNAMICS AND OTHERS, PLEASE IF U DONT LIKE IT DONT READ.**

It was 1 am in San Francisco, Dick was tired. He wasn’t be able to sleep well since Jason’s incident with Deathstroke, he still didn’t believe how he let that happen. Jason was part of his family, Bruce had trusted him with the little kid, Jason trusted him and he just disappointed everyone. At least Jason was safe now, but he wasn’t who saved him and that just ripped his heart apart.

When he reopened the Titans Tower, he wanted to start a new beginning, a new life. Donna and Dawn told him that it was a bad idea to reopen the tower, but he didn’t listen to them, he just followed his stubbornness and reopened the tower anyways and now his little Robin and the rest of the team was suffering the consequences.

Everything just exploded. He had to confess his secret to Jason, in order to stop him from jump out the tower, and commit suicide. What Jason would think about him now? Would he respect him like before? Or he just hate him more than ever?  
His head was a blur of thoughts, negative ones. It was as if his mind was screaming, hurting him. He only wanted the best for the team, the best for Jason and he was feeling so helpless, so powerless, pathetic and miserable.

“Shit, I can’t sleep like this” He had already taken two sleeping pills, but his mind won’t let him rest.  
Giving up on sleeping that night, Dick sighed wearily and got up from his bed with the intention of taking some fresh air, and maybe having a cup of cereal with milk, that always helped him to clear his mind.

The kitchen was cold, the air ran down his spine and he regretted having left his room wearing nothing but his tight boxers.

While breathing calmly and enjoying the solitude in the kitchen, his mind went to Jason. The kid was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he really cared about the little bird. He remember when he first met the new Robin, how happy the kid was for teaming up with him, with his eyes full of admiration, his glossy lips smiling… Dick had never thought about it, but Jason was really pretty, the colour of his eyes, his pale skin, his molded and perfect torso, his way of speak, his cocky personality…He would never admitted, but he really enjoyed having the little bird in his life.

Time had passed out quick and he didn’t notice. Dick finally felt his eyelids become heavy and lazily got up from the kitchen chair, it was already 2.35 am, maybe, if it was lucky, he would get some sleep until the rest of the team wake up. He was on his way to his room when he heard a small noise, something like a scream? Or maybe it was just his imagination. He decided to let go, but then he hear it again, but this time he didn’t hear a scream, it was something more like a small cry.

He knew he shouldn't be spying, but apparently, the sound was coming from Jason's room, and that really worried him a lot, he was afraid that Jason would do something stupid again, like cut himself or try to jump out the window, who knows, it sounded like he was crying. Dick thought that maybe Jason was blaming himself again, and he couldn’t allow that, not again.

With soft steps he went to Jason's room, being careful not to cause much noise, he didn’t want to wake up the rest of the Titans. Suddenly he was in front of little bird’s room.

“Jason, buddy, are you alright?” he asked, after knocking the door.

“Nnh” a groan came from the other side of the door “J-Just leave me alone” It sounded like a suffocated scream.

“Jason please, talk to me, you know you can count with me” Dick really was freaking out.

“I- I’m okay, just leave please” his voice was hoarse, as if he could barely speak.

“Jason, I’m coming in” He was determined to enter; the young man's answers only made him worry more. He opened the door with a worried expression on his face but then his mind went blank.

Jason was completely naked in his bed, stroking his cock with one hand and with the other hand; he was fingering his pinky hole.

Okay, this is not what Dick was expecting to see. He thought that the little bird was crying and feeling like a complete burden again and he just wanted to check that the birdie didn’t try to do anything stupid again, but instead, Jason was having an intense masturbation session and he just jump in the room, interrupting and now everything was awkward.

“Oh, fuck” Dick cursed “I- I’m sorry Jay, I’m leaving now” He turned around, trying to run away as quickly as possible from that scene

“Dick, Wait” Jason moaned, without stopping stroking himself “Don’t leave”

Grayson was feeling his body become weird, he turn his eyes again on Jason and stopped breathing, the scene was glorious, the cute pale skin of Jason shining in sweat, his amazing and surprisingly big cock, with some drops of precum in his tip, and his long fingers entering in and out of his tight entrance. It was like a dream come true.

“Jason, you’re not thinking straight right now, you don’t want this” Dick was trying to remain in calm.

“Again, and again, you don’t know what the fuck I want Dick” Jason answered, still touching himself without any shame.

“And… what do you want Jason?” Dick’s heart was beating fast, he felt his body went warm and his cheeks went pink.

“Seriously bro?” Jason speed it up the strokes on his cock, now he was using his two hands. “I want to fuck you until you cry”

Dick couldn’t resist anymore, he surrendered to his animal instinct and without any more hesitation entered Jason's room, locking the door behind him.

Jason smiled proudly; he stopped touching his cock and got up from the bed. Like an animal chasing his prey, Jason seductively approached Dick, who was still standing next to the door, barely breathing.

“Come here my Goldie” Jason offered his hand to Dick.

“Please, don’t call me that” Dick whined, taking Jason’s hand and letting lead him to the bed.

“Dou you prefer I call you my slut, or maybe my bitch?” Jason smirked, while throwing Dick in to the mattress, Grayson was starting to sweat, his pulse went out of control and the tip of his hard cock stood up from his boxers, Jason noticed this and a sadistic expression was on his face. “Oh, I see. You naughty bitch, you like been treated like a whore don’t you?”

“Oh please, just shut up and-“ his words were interrupted by a demanding kiss, almost like a biting, Jason was on top of him, devouring him like an animal in heat, introducing is tongue violently and this was making Dick more hard than ever before. Jason was having Dick imprisoned between his legs and with his hands, he held Dick’s wrist tightly.

They broke the kiss because of the lack of air, both were breathing fast while looking into each other's eyes.

Dick still didn’t believe what was happening, he was making out with little wing, this was wrong in so many levels, but he wasn’t on control of his body anymore, the pretty birdie just seduced him and he couldn’t say no.

Jason let go Dick’s wrist and started to play with his nipples, sucking one and squeezing the other one.

“Nnhhh” Grayson moaned at the feeling on his pecs.

“I see, you like when I play with your boobs” Jason whispered in his ear “You know Dick, when I was a kid, I dreamed with you every night, I dreamed about stripping you, and fucking you the whole night… Every morning I waked up with my pants being dirty, I always wanted to eat that cute ass of yours”

Dick was losing his mind, the naughty talk of Jason was driving him crazy, it was one of his multiple kinks.

“Jason please” he whined, almost in a whisper.

“Please what? What do you want?”

“You know what I want, just stop the teasing and fuck me already” He didn’t believe he just said that.

“Nah, not happening …Yet, let’s have some fun first” Jason got up quick and leaved the needy, sweaty and almost crying Dick Grayson on the bed. He started to looking something on his closet, Dick was curious of what would do the Robin next. Finally, Jason found the object he was looking for, it was a 7” inch dildo. He took the toy with a sadistic smile and looked at Dick with pleasure.

“Okay, this is what you are going to do…You are gonna touching yourself for me, and then you are going to loosened up your ass a little with this beautiful friend of mine”

Dick was breathless, without thinking, he get rid of the annoying boxers that kept his cock trapped, and he began stroking himself up, looking directly in the eyes of his partner.

“Yeah, Just like that baby, do it for me, touch it for me cutie” Jason's words felt like fire in his veins.

Dick closed his eyes and dropped his head back, his lips were moist and parted, his hair fell on his forehead, and spread his leg wide open, showing everything to Jason, he surrender his body to him, nothing else matter anymore.

“Fuck Dick, you’re so cute when you do what I tell” Jason licked his cheek and then kissed him softly. “Here, don’t forget to use this, I want to see you ride this dildo like the bitch you are”

Dick nodded and took the dildo, he sucked the toy almost to gag himself and then he placed the toy between his ass cheeks and began introducing the dildo slowly.

“Nnnh…Jason, it won’t fit” he groaned and bit his lower lip.

“Nah, of course it will fit, let me help you” Jason positioned himself between Dick’s legs and he took out the dildo, then he began to lick Dick’s hole, swirling his tongue in and out, fucking him with his mouth.

“Oh, fuck” Dick was speeding up the strokes on his cock; the feeling of Jason eating his ass was pure bliss.

“Nonono, stop touching yourself” Jason took Dick’s hands away from his throbbing member.

“Nnnn why?” he felt frustrated. “You ordered to touch myself”

“You’re right, but now I just want to you cum only from your cute butt” then he introduced the dildo in one fast thrust on Dick’s hole.

Dick arched his back and small tears began to come out his eyes, he stood frozen for one long minute.

“Come on, you can move now, I want to see you ride that” Jason ordered.

Dick tried to move, but his butt felt weird and hurt a little, he placed his hands on his knees to balance himself and started to fuck himself on the toy.

“Jason, it’s hurting”

“You’re masochist, I know you like it” he approached Dick and tangled his fingers in his hair and then kissed him vehemently, biting his lower lip so hard that it began to bleed.  
Grayson’s face was red, Jason was right, Dick liked the pain, he loved been humiliated, he enjoyed being abused and being treated like a sex doll.

Without realizing, the all mighty and perfect Dick Grayson was riding the dildo frantically, he keep doing it like that for several minutes until he felt the toy touching a certain point inside him that made him scream with pleasure.

Jason was sitting in front of Dick, just admiring him, watching his body curling and arching, enjoying every pleasure expression that his Goldie made, oh god, why Dick can’t stay like this forever?

“How does it feel my cute slut?” he asked, ironically.

“Nnnh it feels so good” he was speeding the rhythm of his hips, it didn’t hurt anymore, he only felt pleasure, he tried to stroke his cock again, but Jason stopped his hand.

“What did I tell you? You can’t use your hand, you’re a slut, and sluts only cum from their pussys”

“Fuck you Jason” Dick cursed him, between moans.

“Nah, Fuck you Dickie”

Dick’s hips moved faster than before, this caused him to lose his balance and almost fell backwards, but Jason caught him between his arms.

“Got you buddy” Dick entangled his arms in Jason’s neck, using him as support while he fucking himself off like it was the end of the world.

“Kiss me” Dick whisper, almost audible.

“What? I didn’t hear you baby”

“Kiss me” he repeated, his voice was louder and demanding than before.

Jason brought his lips to Dick's and licked them softly, then he planted a rough and violent kiss, biting and licking, almost eating his lips, like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

“Jason, I think I’m going to cum” he moaned between the kisses.

“It’s okay, cum for me Goldie, give it to me” he caressed his face and kissed his lover again.

Dick was fucking himself on the toy senseless, his speed was incredible, it looked like he was an expert on riding dick, he screamed every time the tip of the dildo touched that special spot on his prostate.

“NNNNH, I can't anymore, Jason, Jason, Jason, nnnh c-cuming” he cum with the most intense orgasm in his entire life, his cock shot out a spurt of semen that ended in his torso and even a little bit in His chin.

“Ah, so perfect, that’s my little bitch, I’m so proud of you” Jason praised him while patting his head.

Dick let his body collapse on the mattress, his breathing was erratic, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe properly, but without notice, Jason was on top of him, kissing him now more softly than before.

“You did it so well my Dickie, not even in my dreams you looked so amazing and obedient” he licked the small spurt of semen that landed on his partner chin before. With difficult, he took out the dildo from Dick, his hole tightened when Jason pull the toy out, as if he didn’t want to lose the sensation of fullness.

“Nnnh” he complained to the feeling of emptiness.

“Aww, just look at you, your ass is feeling lonely already,” Jason, teased “Okay, now is the time for the real deal”

Jason approached the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a condom, he begin stroking his cock a little and then slip the condom on his hard cock. Dick didn’t notice anything that Jason was doing; his mind was still a post-orgasm blur. He only realized what was happening when without warning; Jason lifted one of Dick’s legs, placed it on his shoulder, and then in one clean thrust he penetrated the ex-boy wonder hole.

“Are you fucking serious?” Dick moaned, looking at him with indignation. Now he was really feeling abused.

“Of course I’m serious; the show you put on was incredible, it only makes me want to fuck you more”

“But I can’t anymore, it’s hurting” Dick tried to escape, but he was tired, and besides deep down, he liked being abused like that.

“Oh fuck, I can’t believe this, you are still tight, and won’t let me pull out… You are really a naughty bitch” Jason bit Dick’s leg that was on his shoulder, Dick groaned and again, his eyes were forming small tears.

Jason speed up his thrust, he was fucking Dick like a beast, using Dick’s body like a sex doll, like a slave created and designed only for his lust. He was seeing heaven, he never thought that he would be able to fuck and dominate his idol, his hero, the owner of all the masturbation sessions that he had when he was younger, now he could die happily, because he has already seen how heaven looks like.

Dick tried to touch his cock, for the third time in the night, Jason took away his hand.

“I’m starting to get angry, if you try touch your dick again the next time I’m gonna tied you up so you stay still” he threatened, with a sadistic and imperative tone. Then, with one hand, he prisoned Dick’s wrist with a firm touch. “Is that clear?” he asked, smashing Dick’s hole violently.

“…yes...” he answered, in a soft whisper.

“Yes what?” Jason asked, now in a more angry tone.

“Yes Jason” Dick answered and then he felt a firm palm spanking his ass cheeks, the spank was so hard that Dick was 99% sure that Jason’s hand leaved a red mark in him.

“Yes what?” repeated, now thrusting more hard than before, with more rage, more hate.

“Yes… Sir?” Dick answered, confused. Another spank landed in his ass cheeks, this one was stronger than before.

“Last opportunity, if you don’t answer correctly I’m going to stop and I’m going to punish you, and believe me Dickie, you don’t want that” he bit his lower lip. “Are you gonna obey me?”

“Yes…master” Dick whished his answer was the right one.

“That’s my cute sex slave, see? You really are smart” Jason praised him and put a kiss on his forehead. Dick felt happy, he didn’t know why, but he discover that every time Jason praised him his heart melt, and he really didn’t want nothing more.

That role-play had really turned on Jason, so his hips went so much faster than before, smashing the perfect and cute ass of his now-officially slave.

“Nnnh, Goldie you’re so perfect,” he whispered, looking at Dick, who looked amazing, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip, his cheeks where red, and his body was shining in sweat.

“Jason, I think I’m going to cum again,” he cried.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m almost there too” his hips were moving erratically, there was no longer coordination between his thrust, slowly Jason’s mind went crazy, and his brain was only pure pleasure.

“Jason, I-I can’t anymore” Dick tightened his hole when he cum for the second time in the night, the orgasm was so much intense, but this time, his cock shot out a small spurt of semen, Jason felt Dick’s hole tightened around his cock and his load came out hard.

“Fuck, Dickie “Jason whispered, collapsing on Dick’s body.

Both were breathing hard, with the last drop of energy, Dick placed his hands on Jason face and kissed him softly, almost tender, and then he finally gave up on sleep.

Jason waited a couple of minutes to recover himself up, and pulled out; he took out carefully the condom and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He took a long shower and then came back to his bed; Dick was sleeping like a baby, not even the sound of the windows being broken could wake him up.

The new Robin sat on the bed, looking at his sex slave, he was happy that finally he got the chance of getting his nails on Dick, now that he conquered his perfect and beautiful prince, It would never let it go, never…Because he was deeply in love with him…So in love with him that the only reason he didn’t jump out of the roof that day was Dick, but of course, Dick would never know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
